Random Splorge
by KunochiGeek
Summary: A series of one-shots, envolving different parings in each chapter. Hopefully each chapter with have a link with the next chapter. Mainly paranormal romances, sort of. Slight 'twilight'-the movie bashing, sorry. 1st Chapter NaruXHina, 2nd SakuXSasu.
1. Luna And The Fox

**Hey guys! This is a new one shot series that i will hopefully keep updating. I'm sort of trying to expand my writting and wiritting style and see where it takes me. Although exams and work and such are giving me hell I really am trying to upload. But! Moving on, swiftly, here is the first instalment in the Random Splorge Series and the first pairing is NarutoXHinata, first time I've did this pairing so please be nice . Hope you like it.**

* * *

'Why was everyone so obsessed with it? I mean really. The movie was just disgusting and the whole plot rather predictable.** Ugh**! I'm so fed up hearing about it **.(T.T).** Its so exaggerated and don't even get me started on the fan girls! -**Sigh**- what ever happened to the good old fashioned stories? Twilight has officially pissed me off. I mean seriously, sparkly vampires? Whatever happened to the idea of vampires being mysterious lonesome creatures, simply beautiful and dark, unable to touch the light with there skin, thus forever banished to walk in the darkness that the night provided them, cursed. Such pitiful creatures that you fall in love with them at the mere sight of them because they were just so forbidden. Sure Dracula wasn't much of the looker, well unless you count the actor that played him that movie, he was lovely **.(^.^).** But back to my rant! Didn't anyone else thing that the movie was so terrible dull, I guess it needs to be dark, but dull? Just kinda wasted it really. And the acting!! **UGH**!! Could it have been any worse?! That girl just held such a monotone voice that sucked the life from you and I could barely tell one emotion from another on her face **.(¬.¬ ). **And the male lead, is it me or does he have a jaw that is just too square? **.(O.o). **It could just be me but **(lolz) **Ah I keep going on about this I know, but doesn't anyone miss the dark beauty that was the original vampire? Why have we now been reduced to suck a mockery? **.(¬.¬).** **[= I thing I like this face better teehee] **-**Sigh**- I just wish that we could have the creatures of darkness back, instead of the ones the sparkle, sparkle for Kami's sake!! Its just twisted **.(T.T).** People only like the whole twilight idea because they think the actor dude is 'yummy', **ick**! Pffft totally fed it up with it all. Well I think that just about does it for my night rant, I have like a tone of homework still to do **.(.).** Damn! I need to stop leaving everything till late at night, haha -**sweat drop**- Just thought I would leave a night rant after the fan girls squealing over the twilight movie -**sigh**- I once again sat there listening to it all, being the timid little girl who cant even speak up. Damn! Moving on swiftly **(lolz)** I'm off to try and get some of the homework that seems to have piled up. Nighty night all, I'll have another rant tomorrow in my mind so until then my loves _**Luna Midnight**_ x.x.x.x'

A few clicks later and the black dell laptop was shut with a light thump, delicate hands then pushed it to the bottom of the lilac sheets it was resting upon and the person then collapsed back, her head hitting the pillow softly. Her dark midnight blue hair spilled beautifully across her pillow, surrounding her face, giving her stunning features emphasis of sheer natural beauty. Her eyes were closed as she brought her left hand up to rub them in a soothing manor, a sigh slowly escaping through her parted lips as she opened her pale lavender eyes and stared blankly at the dark purple ceiling. She suddenly sat up and swung her legs of her bed and she walked towards the desk sitting next to her window, grabbing her laptop as she went. She placed herself down on the small chair swiftly as she placed her laptop in front of her. Her homework had to be done at some point, now or never she guessed and soon she began writing the essays and doing the assignments that she had held of for so long. Soft sighs could be heard from her above the quick clicking of the laptop keys.

She paused now and then to stretch her fingers, tuck her long hair behind her ears and take a small break. She finally got fed up with her hair constantly falling in to her line of sight, blocking her eyes from seeing the laptop screen, she grabbed a bobble from the little stash that sat next to her pen tub and pulled her hair back into makeshift up-do. She gave a content sigh as she continued on with her last essay.

* * *

Light slowly began to drift between the split in the curtains and shown down on the teens face, she began to stir and realisation hit her as soon as she felt the stiffness in her neck, she had once again feel asleep at her desk. She let an aggravated sound vibrate in her throat as she massaged her neck, trying to rid herself of the stiffness from the un-comfy position she had feel asleep in. She sat up and stared at her laptop. She started to search through the work that she had down last, feeling satisfied when she discovered that she had completed all her homework from the previous night, she grinned and decided to browse her blog site before she got ready. Random Splorge was one of the individual blogging sites that she had found. She found it when she had wanted to rant, as 'Luna Midnight' she could give little rants each night and feel totally at ease and feel like herself. She also managed to get some good conversation out of the people that went on it, people who were like her, pretending to be someone on the outside world and could only be themselves online. She let her fingers quickly tap across the keyboard, logging in to the site that she used as her home page and looked at her blog comments. A cute smile crossed her lips as she read the name of her favourite online blogger, Sunshine Fox. He was one of the most insightful people she had spoke to online, often sharing the same views that she did, she grinned as she let her eyes roamed the words he wrote about her latest rant, savouring them as she read.

'Wow a vampire fanatic much **[ ;P ] **Wow you show your vampire obsession more and more **[Haha] **I guess it cant be helped, but that is so you _Luna_ **[ xD ]** But in all honesty I do agree with you there, twilight has twisted and distorted the origins of vampires. Like you said sparkles!! What is that seriously all about?? Sorry but I would much prefer a smexi Dracula to an sparkly wimpy Edward Cullen any day **[ ;) ]** I guess all of the 'norms' just feel like they want to be dark and mysterious by liking twilight, but are failing badly if you haven't noticed **[Haha]** I guess they don't understand the vampires like we do **[ =) ]** I loved your description of them **btw**;

"_mysterious lonesome creatures, simply beautiful and dark, unable to touch the light with there skin, thus forever banished to walk in the darkness that the night provided them, cursed." - __**Luna Midnight**_

Poetically written if I do say so myself **[ ;) ]** It really made me smile. Yet another understanding we both seem to share my dear _Luna_. But I must say you seriously need to stop leaving everything until last night, I don't think we fellow bloggers would be able to survive if you took not well **[ =) ]** Take care of yourself please, we all worry about you dearly. Until the next rant my darling _Luna_. _**Sunshine**_** Fox** x.x.x'

She grinned as she imprinted the words into her head, she decided a little message back might be in order and quickly typed one before she rose to get ready.

'My dearest _Sunshine_, I must thank you for your kindness in worrying for my well being, but I can a sure you that even if I fall poorly it would not be enough to stop my ranting **.(^.^).** I know that I need to stop leaving such things to pile up, but that is how I am **[giggle]** I do not believe I could change even if I wished to. -**Sigh**- I have to depart now for school, oh what horrors will await for me today in my fan girl filled hell hole **.(¬.¬). **I see a grim outcome for today and yet another rant on the horizon. Wish me well dearest _Sunshine_, I hope you are keeping well and keeping your blog updated **.(^. -).** Goodbye for now my sweet, until my next post. _**Luna Midnight**_ x.x.x.x'

She eyes brushed over her comment once more, searching for any imperfections before she posted it and ran to get ready for what would be another hellish day for a shy girl like her self.

* * *

Her uniform was something that made her feel very uncomfortable as she took it of the coat hanger while she towel dried herself after her quick shower. The black skirt stopped mid-thigh, with red ribbon corset designs on each side of it. The shirt was plain black and the tie was blood red, matching the ribbons on the skirt, to complete the colour scheme she wore black knee high socks that had red ribbons at the top of each and black shoes that tinted red when the light hit them. She sighed as she wore the uniform that was all too short for her liking, sure she had a nice body, nothing to ashamed of by far, but she was a self conscious girl, that she couldn't help at all. She brushed her hair smoothly after she finished with her uniform and made sure her bangs and fringe sat perfectly before grabbing her bag and laptop and running out of her room and down the stairs.

Her house was silent again that morning, knowing that her parents had already left for work early again, business people never did get a brake, always, always busy, she thought to herself with a little smile playing on her pink lips. She loved it when she had the house to herself, it always meant the silence she loved and no one to bother her or interrupt her with anything that she was doing.

Making her way down on of the narrow cherry wood hallways she found the kitchen and began to make herself some toast. She barley ever ate in the mornings, it always left a horrible taste in her mouth, but her doctor had warned her that her anima would never get better if she didn't have a healthy diet. She let another sigh escape her lips as she buttered the toast, made sure she had all she needed for the day, put her laptop in her bag, grabbed her jacket, bag and toast and left the house, locking it behind her.

The walk to school was uneventful as ever as she ate her toast while she walked and just like how it always was she felt the horrible taste begin to swarm in her mouth after every bit of toast she managed to consume. 'ugh', she thought carelessly as she managed to finish both bits of toast before she arrived at her school. The walk was always short in the mornings, only a twenty minute walk or so, most people got a lift to school or got the bus, but she hated transportation like that, walking was better for you, healthier and allowed you to see all the scenery in slow motion, unlike how it would pass you by so quickly had you got a lift. She smile softly to herself as she thought about getting home straight after school with a new rant on her lips and anger fuelling her fast typing fingers, she giggle inwardly at the thought. Blogging had truly turned into a major part in her life along with her fellow bloggers like Sunshine Fox, Pink Silver and Moonlight Crow. There were others she talked to but her closets was these three who seemed to her like siblings torn away at birth or at least two of them were like that. 'Sunshine fox…I wonder what your like in the outside world'. He was always the puzzle that could keep her awake at night and occupy her thoughts like no other.

The bell rang as she ran through the hordes of people trying to get to class, it was always the same like this, she would get caught up in her thoughts and be late to class. She mentally growled as she reached the class only to find everyone already in their seats and her sensei waiting patiently, "Hinata-san would you please try and be on time for once", the teacher sighed as he marked her as present and some sniggers flew from the mouths of the other students in the class. "Sorry Sensei", she spoke quietly and bowed her head and then walked quickly to her seat next the window in the row third from the back. She was silent even as the class continued and worked through her work swiftly, she needed to escape the place were she sat, she needed to escape into the confines of her own mind, away from the people that surrounded her. She really didn't like any of them, they were all such shallow beings that were easy to figure out. The girl in front of her for instance was on of the popular girls in her year, her name was Ino and she had snobbish beauty around her. She had been brought up with a silver spoon in her mouth, getting everything she demanded. In class she was no different. She acted nice to teachers and to students she wanted to like her but she was a bully that got sick pleasure in making other people suffer. The only thing that really stood out about her was her attitude to guys, she was a flirt through and through, but even amongst her friends she pretended to know so much about the other sex when in fact she was still a virgin. Hinata could tell by the little crinkle in the corners of her eyes as the topic came to sex, she really had no idea about it in reality, only what she had read up on and heard from others, but she kept her complete virgin entity a secret from the rest of her group because she was terrified of being shunned by them. Ino needed popularity to get by, without it she would crumble.

Another easy to figure out character was Gaara, the red head that sat behind her kicking her chair aimlessly as she got lost in her thoughts. He was one of the bad boys of the year, his attitude that of a little punk with no respect towards anyone. He used his fathers social status and position on the schools senior committee to his advantage and no one, not even teachers, ever stood up to him, he was like one of the schools so called princes. But Hinata had figured him out after meeting him a couple of times. His dad didn't love him so he strived for the attention of everyone around him, good or bad attention, scared or respected attention, it didn't matter to him, it all fuelled his own existence. However, he still hadn't gotten the attention from Hinata that he demanded more with every kick of her chair, sure she understood that all he wanted was to be loved, but she didn't see the need for him to act in such a way for love, if he truly wanted it he would accept the love given to him for being himself, without bullying in to doing what he wanted.

The people that surrounded her all had a sob story and she had none, she didn't need one. She was the shy girl in the class, she tried to seem invisible, however by trying to do this the very opposite had happened, she gained unwanted attention from the very people who thrived of it the most and received it in the worst way.

Hinata winced as she felt a part of her dark silk locks being pulled from behind her. She didn't need to turn around to face the amused aqua eyes to know that it was Gaara trying to get her attention. She didn't bite. She stayed quiet and closed her eyes as she felt the pressure on her scalp increasing as he tug her hair a little more rough than needed. Hinata clenched her teeth in response, refusing to utter any sound for his amusement, any noise to escape from her would only provide him with the attention he needed from her. She could hear a growl coming from behind her. She knew clearly that Gaara wasn't happy with how she didn't respond to him. He finally let go after a solid five minutes of grabing her locks. Hinata kept still even when her hair had been dropped, she wouldn't allow him any confusion, she would give him no attention at all, none in the slightest.

The bell rang and she mentally sighed once again as she gathered her things quickly making her way to her way to the library, a free period came in handy on days like this. She made a quick stop at her locker before going on her way again. Her thoughts were, however, interrupted as she exchanged things in her locker.

"I would so let Edward Cullen Bite me", a slightly high pitched giggle erupted from the throat of the speaker.

"Me too!", it too was extended far to much making it sound like an ogling baby, Hinata shivered and rolled her eyes trying to move quickly before their attention turned on to her.

"He is like so dreamy", more extended words were let loose as more laughing filled the hallway.

Hinata grabbed her laptop bag and closed her locker and tried to move swiftly passed the group of giggling fan girls that seemed to take up the entire hallway. There was no way around them without barging through Hinata noted, she sighed and decided it wouldn't be wise to barge through the group who all held their backs towards her. She cleared her throat and she spoke quietly, "umm…could you…umm let me through".

The group paused at the polite voice and turned to look a the owner. They stared at her intently and she felt a slight blush crawl across her cheeks. "well if it isn't little Hinata!", someone in the group decided that they would occupy time with her, they wouldn't have bothered with her otherwise, she must have really interrupted the wrong conversation. "I didn't know the mouse could speak" giggles erupted from the group as the looked down at the girl who was in fact as tall as them, some even taller than.

Hinata found her voice, "I…ugh…just want to…get passed", she hadn't stuttered yet so progress wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Girls. Don't be so mean to the poor girl", the ringleader herself emerged from the crowd to stand be Hinata, "she only wants to pass on quietly" Ino's words were full of sarcasm that seemed to linger in the air longer than seemed decent. "Isn't that all you want hmm _Hina-chan_?", she smiled wickedly.

"ah…y-yea", she stuttered. 'Damn' Hinata cursed, if only she could be her online self none of this would happen.

The group of girls in front of her found sheer amusement in her stuttering. "well!", Ino began grinning now, "well let you pass…for a fee".

"Fee?"

Ino winked, "uh-huh. All you have to do", her pause was nerve-racking, as if waiting for her fate to be decided for her. "Is stay in the library until the school closes, you cant go home until them".

Hinata stared at her, was she for real? She wanted Hinata to stay in the school until it closed before she went home? But then she would have to walk home extremely late, it was such an inconvenience. She didn't want to. "are you serious?", Hinata asked in disbelief.

Ino's grin somehow got impossibly bigger as she whispered, "Deadly".

Hinata took the moment of distraction and shock of the group to escape towards the library. Her eyes were wide as Ino's final word rang in her ears. 'Oh Kami-sama' she prayed as she got to the library and found a dark corner to try and get her breathing under control. She breathed in and out and repeated this process until she had calmed down enough to pull out her laptop. 'Calm down Hinata, she didn't mean it', she tried to calm herself mentally too. What she needed right at that moment was her blogging, that's all she ever needed to gain her inner strength back. She powered up her laptop and soon she was letting her fingers roam around the keyboard, typing in her username and password, she felt calmer already as she noticed that she was logged in. she smiled as she saw she had new comments.

'I didn't know you were such a vamp freak _Luna_ seriously {**xD**} wow you learn more and more everyday, kidding on, we all know we share that obsession. I agree about the whole twilight fanatics **btw** its like seriously get a grip before I get a grip of you and kick your ass!! Can you tell they piss me off yet {**=]**} I really cant be bothered with them. But seriously!! How **bad **was that movie? I mean I fell asleep when I got **dragged** to see it {**T.T**} I think I lost half my sanity right there and then {**Hehe**} but being insane can be refreshing, no? {**;]**} Well anyways I have class to pay attention, **ach**! Uni sucks mega {**xD**} until the next type _**Pink silver…'**_

'Do I even need to make a comment? I think I was emo enough before twilight came **xD** I have to agree with the hatred there though, people think they are so cool because they like a crap vampire thing, doesn't deserve the title of movie because it is far from it, how about the term disgrace? I think that suits it very well **^.^** can you hear the pride booming from me **Haha** well sorry the comments so short love, but I have work calling me, thought a little break and short rant would help, it did believe me **xD** Fluttering Shine _**Moonlight Crow**_ x'

Hinata grinned at the comments from her dearest online friends, her heart went warm at the feeling of seeing how they cared for her, making comments even though they were so busy, it would have made her cry in joy if she had been soft like that. She giggled at the thought and began on her new rant.

'I do believe that if I hear Edward Cullen is 'hawt' one more time I may just slit my throat and end my pitiful life **.(^.^).** don't they have anything better to talk about? **Agh**! Believe me when I say the only other thing they have time for is tormenting me **.(.).** I've been threate…'

Hinata looked at the screen intently, could she really allow herself to worry the only people that seemed to actually care about her. She sighed as began to rephrase what she was about to type.

'I do believe that if I hear Edward Cullen is 'hawt' one more time I may just slit my throat and end my pitiful life **.(^.^).** don't they have anything better to talk about? **Agh**! Believe me when I say the only other thing they have time for is tormenting me **.(.).** I've been so fed up today, same old same old. Damn I need something interesting to happen _soon_ **.(T.T). **no excitement in my **dull **_**life**_** (lolz) **I may not have time to blog later so this is just a little something while I try and find time for everything so until then my loves _**Luna Midnight**_ x.x.x.x '

She looked over her mini blog, it seemed fine in any grammatically correct sense so she felt she could leave it at that. She smiled and looked over the comments she had been given, there were a few more, but they weren't as important as his dearest friends comments. A sudden beep from her laptop made her jump and escape from her thoughts as she saw a little box flashing in the corner of her computer screen, she gave a confused look before she clicked on it. Her eyes widened slightly, it was blog convo that someone had started with her, she looked at the name and message

_**Sunshine Fox**_: Fancy Meeting You Here, Come Here Often **;)**

Hinata giggled in delight as she began an online conversation with her dearest Fox.

_**Luna Midnight**_: not often enough apparently **:P** and here I thought you would be asleep oh night dweller.

_**Sunshine Fox**_: Pffft I do get up at some point you know, I'm insulted

_**Luna Midnight**_: haha suuure you do **xD**

_**Sunshine Fox**_: Oi! :P Anyways…what's up with the shortie blog?

_**Luna Midnight**_: Ah. Nothing to write?

_**Sunshine Fox**_: Haha suuure, you always have something to say. Is everything ok?

_**Luna Midnight**_: Of course it is **:D**

_**Sunshine Fox**_: Then why don't I believe you?

Hinata paused as she stared at the screen, not knowing how to reply to the man who seemed to know her so very well and just by looking at her typing, was she really that obvious?

_**Sunshine Fox**_: You know you can always talk to me

She could feel just how serious his words were, a sad smile came to her lips, it wouldn't hurt telling him a little of the truth, would it?

_**Luna Midnight**_: …Just some problems as school **tbh**

_**Sunshine Fox**_: Want to talk about it? It helps to talk and you know you can trust me **=]**

_**Luna Midnight**_: yeah I know…I just don't want to worry you with my silly problems

_**Sunshine Fox**_: Come one, you know that's what I'm here for **;)**

_**Luna Midnight**_: True…-**Sigh**- ready for this then?

_**Sunshine Fox**_: Shoot!

_**Luna Midnight**_: I'm sort of…being bullied **(lolz) .(^.^').**

_**Sunshine Fox**_: …Are you serious?

_**Luna Midnight**_: Yeah **(lolz) **it sort of happens, its no big deal **xD**

_**Sunshine Fox**_: Not a big deal? Of course it's a big deal! Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!

_**Luna Midnight**_: Because its happened for so long it doesn't bother me that much **tbh**

_**Sunshine Fox**_: Its happened for a while?!

_**Luna Midnight**_: Please don't be mad **.(.).**

_**Sunshine Fox**_: How else do you expect me to be?! I cant believe you never told me about this!!

_**Luna midnight**_: I didn't want to worry you. I wish I hadn't told you now

_**Sunshine Fox**_: I worry about you anyways. Not knowing what happens in your life, worrying something like this could happen and I wouldn't be able to stop it. **Agh**! Right that's it im going to pick you up after school. What school do you go to?

_**Luna Midnight**_: _Fox_! Please don't act hasty

_**Sunshine Fox**_: If you don't tell me I will find out myself

_**Luna Midnight**_: …I guess I'll finally get to meet you then? -**Sigh**- Konoha Private School on the East Side Of Konoha.

_**Sunshine Fox**_: …Seriously? I like live half an hour away from there **:D**

_**Luna Midnight**_: wow you live so close and we both didn't know **:O**

_**Sunshine Fox**_: **Haha** what a nice surprise. So what time should I pick you up at, your school finishes at 4?

_**Luna Midnight**_: Umm I'll be studying late so I wont be leaving until 6ish

_**Sunshine Fox**_: Really? You do realise that I know you're a last minute person. Why are you staying late?

_**Luna Midnight**_: I'm just trying to change a little…

_**Sunshine Fox**_: Don't be silly! You don't need to change!

_**Luna Midnight**_: …thanks

_**Sunshine Fox**_: **=]** no worries. **Btw** shouldn't you be in class right now?

_**Luna Midnight**_: …Crap. I missed the bell **.(.).**

_**Sunshine Fox**_: **Lmao** trust you **Haha** you need to pay better attention

_**Luna Midnight**_: Oi shut it! **I** Guess I'll just stay hidden here

_**Sunshine Fox**_: And where exactly is here **:P**

_**Luna Midnight**_: **Hehe** The school Library

_**Sunshine Fox**_: Could have guessed you nerd **xD**

_**Luna Midnight**_: Hey!! -**giggle**-

Hinata stayed hidden away in her corner of the library talking to fox, she smile at the thought of finally being able to meet him. She had often been told about watching out who you spoke to online, but she had known Fox now for more than two years. She had always wanted to meet him, knowing nothing about his looks or where he stays. At the beginning of blogging everyone most sign a form saying that you will not give out your real name, age or where you stay, everything else was a given, but her and her friends never really asked questions, they were just happy to be able to talk to on another. They were all happy with the way it was but Hinata had always been curious about them. She was finally going to get to meet Fox, her heart skipped a little and she felt a blush rise to her face. She had realised a while back that she also had very strong feelings for her beloved blogger Fox, but sighed in defeat knowing it was unrequited.

Time passed quickly and Fox had to leave to get home and showered and such, Hinata blushing at the thought, and soon she was left by herself doing homework to pass the time. She tried to keep her mind busy as it hit forth period but it just wasn't happening and slowly she soon felt herself fall asleep, catching up on the sleep she had missed the previous night.

* * *

A sudden gasp left Hinata's lips as she woke with a start. Where was she? What time was it? Her mind raced as her widened eyes searched the dimly lit room. Her breathing was short and quick as her eyes fell on to something familiar, her laptop. She quickly scanned over the tabs of internet browsers hoping something will remind her of what she was doing before falling asleep and where she was. She noticed the chat log she had still in the corner of the screen and clicked on it.

_**Sunshine Fox**_: I'll see you at 6 in the library then _Luna_ my sweet x.

She was in the library? Suddenly she remembered what had happened earlier that day. Hinata sighed as she thought of Ino's threat. Well she had done what she had said, not intentionally of course, it had been merely and accident of her falling asleep due to the little sleep she had had the night before. Hinata groaned as she stretched her arms above her head in a delicate manor and decided what she would do next. She looked at the time on her laptop '17:46', so Fox hadn't been yet. In a second it hit her as hard as a brick, she was going to meet Fox in less than fifteen minutes. Her eyes widened in excitement as she tucked a lock of smooth hair behind her ear gently as she began to pack up her things. She decided It would be better if she were ready to go so as not to make him wait, he was coming to make sure she was ok after all, it would just be cruel to make him wait unnecessary. Switching her laptop into hibernation mode and slipping it into her bag she dashed out of her spot towards the corridor where her locker was. She smiled lightly to herself in excitement, unconsciously running faster as she went.

By the time she had reached her locker she was out of breath and laughing slightly at her own excitement, she was finally going to meet him! Of course she could be excited! A giggle escaped her lips as she quickly gathered what she needed from her locker into her bag.

"So the mouse can actually giggle in such a cute way?"

Hinata froze. She knew that voice, but it couldn't be, why was he here? Hinata closed her locker slowly and turned around to face him. She spoke quietly, swallowing all her fear, "why are you here Gaara", it was clearly more of a demand than a question.

Gaara stood there a foot or two away from her and chuckled deeply, "I heard that you were staying until school closed", he took a step towards her and her eyes widened slightly, "I though you might need some…company", his grin was dark as he moved closer to her.

Hinata's breathing had started to get heavier in the slight panic of how close Gaara had gotten to her. She tried to calm down and think positively. Gathering what little courage she had she spoke to him, "Back of Gaara. I'm not interested in you", it sounded more vicious than Hinata thought she could muster.

Gaara narrowed his eyes a somewhat amusement and surprise. "It is a mouse no more", he quoted as he placed both his hands at the side of her head, trapping her between him and the lockers.

She glanced at his hands that had now caged her and stopped her from escape and then she glared at him, "Let me go". Hinata was not in the mood for his games, not now, she was too tired of it all.

Gaara's grin somehow seemed more wicked as she spoke with more defiance. "I like you more when you're angry", he chuckled, "Now I want some of the attention that you always refuse me". His right hand moved to entwine his fingers in locks of her hair and he gave a sharp and sudden tug. Hinata gave a noiseless gasp as her head was pulled sharply left in a downward angle, this seemed to displease Gaara as he frowned at her now, clearly not satisfied by her reaction. "Why don't you give into the pain and whimper for me", he smirked as he tightened his grasp on her hair.

".", Hinata gritted out through the pain of her hair slowly being pulled out, strand by strand.

Her response made Gaara chuckle again, but this time it sounded more sinister, "are you going make me?" his eyes widened in an awful grin that seemed to mock her. Suddenly she felt the wind get knocked out of her, she gasped as her eyes fell onto the knee he had raised to her stomach, she coughed and wheezed as he took delight in the noises and smile sinfully at her, "I'm going to end up taking you if you keep making those delightful noises", he grabbed her by the throat and raised her of slightly listening to the chocking sounds she made, "as I ask are you going to make me let you go little _Hina-chan_", Gaara's chuckled echoed through the empty hallway.

"No she isn't".

Gaara froze. The voice had just came out of nowhere, a voice that he hadn't heard before. It was a deep voice that held clear anger in it. Gaara didn't move as he waited for the voice to continue.

"But I am"

Gaara turned to his right to throw some abuse at the man who had just interrupted him but he was suddenly overcome by a twisting pain in his cheek that pushed back as he let Hinata fall to the floor as he fell back a few feet from where he had currently been abusing Hinata.

Hinata gasped for breathe trying to gulp in as much air as she could possibly manage, silent tears tracing down her cheeks. She stiffened as she felt arms embrace her, she was to terrified to look up.

"I'm so sorry for being late…", His voice radiated in his chest that vibrated against her cheek that was firmly pressed into his chest, his voice was so deep and soothing that she felt herself being pulled towards her mysterious saviour as she relaxed in his arms. "…_Luna"._

Hinata felt herself go ridged. Had she heard that right? He said Luna and there were only a few people who knew who Luna was and there was only one who knew where Luna was at that moment. That meant…Hinata slowly raised her head up to gave into his eyes, her voice shaking, "…Fox?", her heart melted there as she saw his cerulean eyes light up and a grin crossed his tanned features, causing his little whisker like marks, that were on each cheek, to crumple together.

"Who else would it be", he smiled at her lovingly before frowning as he let sorrow and rage mix in his eyes, "I'm sorry I was late Luna…if I had only been here when I said I would", his teeth clenched together.

Hinata watched him, her heart clenched painfully seeing him make such a face, it didn't suit him and it was her fault, she was the cause of such a face, she wanted to stop it. Her hands shook slightly as she reached out and caressed his face, the shock was evident on his face as his eyes widened and a light blush spread across his cheek. "Don't make such a face", she pleaded as her lavender eyes looking into his blue ones deeply, "Please don't make such a face again…all because of me…I caused you to make such a face…you suit a smile so much better". her small hands moved from his cheeks into his golden blonde hair as she embraced him with her face buried into the crook of his neck. He could only smile and allow his arms to wrap around her waist. "lets go then", he whispered sweetly into her ear as he slowly stood up, picking her up with him walking out the school, leaving the unconscious Gaara lying there, forgetting about him entirely. If he had remembered about the stupid boy who had tried to hurt his Luna he would have simply killed him. No one would ever touch her in such a way ever again, he made that silent promise to her that night as he carried her out towards his car that was parked half way on the curb in his rush to get there. He placed her gently in the passengers seat as he slid into the drivers. He didn't bother asking where to go, he wasn't letting her out of his sight. Hinata smiled as she felt his hand hold hers as he drove, she was truly happy.

_

* * *

_

**Sorry I had to get a Twilight bashing in there . I don't like the movies and was going to blog about it myself when this idea hit me. Although i did plan for this to turn out different i kinda like the way its turned out. Anyways, tell me what you think and I'll post the next one. The next chapter will be a SasukeXSakura pairing.**

_**Withered Little Kitten.**_


	2. The Tormented Blossom

_Ok lads here we have it the second chapter. Apoloises for the delay, but i am currently using an unprotected internet because my dads house doesnt have internet T.T Depressing i know. Back to the chapter! this chapter is a SakuraXSasuke one, another apolog to all those NaruXHina fans . I'm trying to write for all different couples in this one. Well I hope yous enjoy this anyways, so here we go!_

* * *

'Why was everyone so obsessed with it? I mean really. The movie was just disgusting and the whole plot rather predictable. **Ugh**! I'm so fed up hearing about it **.(¬.¬).** Its so exaggerated and don't even get me started on the fan girls! -**Sigh**- what ever happened to the good old fashioned stories? Twilight has officially pissed me off. I mean seriously, sparkly vampires? Whatever happened to the idea of vampires being mysterious lonesome creatures, simply beautiful and dark, unable to touch the light with there skin, thus forever banished to walk in the darkness that the night provided them, cursed. Such pitiful creatures that you fall in love with them at the mere sight of them because they were just so forbidden. Sure Dracula wasn't much of the looker, well unless you count the actor that played him that movie, he was lovely **.(^.^).** But back to my rant! Didn't anyone else think that the movie was so terribly dull, I guess it needs to be dark, but dull? Just kinda wasted it really. And the acting!! **UGH**!! Could it have been any worse?! That girl just held such a monotone voice that sucked the life from you and I could barely tell one emotion from another on her face **.(T.T ). **And the male lead, is it me or does he have a jaw that is just too square? **.(O.o). **It could just be me but **(lolz) **Ah I keep going on about this I know, but doesn't anyone miss the dark beauty that was the original vampire? Why have we now been reduced to such a mockery? **.(¬.¬).** **[=] I thing I like this face better teehee] **-**Sigh**- I just wish that we could have the creatures of darkness back, instead of the ones the sparkle, sparkle for Kami's sake!! Its just twisted **.(T.T).** People only like the whole twilight idea because they think the actor dude is 'yummy', **ick**! Pffft totally fed it up with it all. Well I think that just about does it for my night rant, I have like a tone of homework still to do **.(¬.¬).** Damn! I need to stop leaving everything till late at night, haha -**sweat drop**- Just thought I would leave a night rant after the fan girls squealing over the twilight movie -**sigh**- I once again sat there listening to it all, being the timid little girl who cant even speak up. Damn! Moving on swiftly **(lolz)** I'm off to try and get some of the homework that seems to have piled up. Nighty night all, I'll have another rant tomorrow in my mind so until then my loves _**Luna Midnight**_ x.x.x.x'

'I couldn't agree more', the thought ran through her head as she stared at the screen of her computer, 'who the hell wants a sparkly vampire?!'. A frown now etched itself on the features of the young girl who found she couldn't remove her emerald eyes from the screen before her. 'I'm going to give her a comment and write my own blog right now!', she felt a grin on her lips as click on the comment button and type as quickly as she could, burning with energy as she went.

'I love your insight!! Sparkly vampires are such a disgrace to what we used to know as vampires. Your description is simply beautiful, I agree with _Sunshine Fox _there, it also made me smile **=]** come on the mysterious dark beings of the night!! -**Pumps Fist In The Air**- **Cha**! Well I thought I would comment since your blog got me interested and now I feel my own little rant coming on. Your blogs are always entertaining **xD** Please keep up the good work! With Love _**Broken Blossom - **__Wilting In The Darkness Waiting…'_

'Now on with my own blog', the girl made a few clicks and then began her own rant, typing at least 90-odd words a minute.

'Vampires, my mind wonders at the thought of them. Pale, dark, mysterious, beautiful, sinful, lustful. So many words come to mind at the mere thought of them. To be able to meet one means death, a beautiful sinful death as they steal your very soul through the blood they drain from your body, leaving only pleasure in its place, pleasure that leads you to death. Oh how I have dreamed to allow a vampire's teeth trace my neck, stealing my very being through my blood, letting my self succumb to a vampires lust and sin. To be able to look into the dark lusting eyes of a vampire only to see the reflection of my own face, distorted in the forbidden pleasure as my life is slowly stolen from my willing body.

'With all of this thought today's world has been twisted into the world of sparkles, sparkling vampires to be exact. After reading one of_ Luna Midnight's _blog rants (You should check her out, very awesome rants Hehe) about how twilight has changed the vampire that we have grown to love in their sinful dark beauty. -**Sigh**- As a vampire lover I couldn't agree with her more. It makes me sad at the thought of how the abuse the way vampires are supposed to be. I so couldn't see myself letting the likes of Edward Cullen within six feet of me! I only wish we could have the original vampires back that we fell in love with. -**Yet Another Sigh**- Where are our dark princes that are slowly fading into the memories of the few like us that will not let them fade into disappearance. I wonder what a real vampire would think of the mockery that twilight is, makes you wonder doesn't it? _**Broken Blossom **__- Wilting In The Darkness Waiting…_'

A sigh caressed her lips as she finished with a few more clicks and posted her own blog. She slowly wisped a few strands of her mid length pink hair from her face. She always felt filled with sorrow whenever her mind escaped to the world of twilight, it simply disgusted her. Her friends had organised a cinema trip and all fell in love with the movie, 'More like the lead guy', she rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. She shook her head a little and gained back her concentration as she saw a new chat box flash in the corner of her computer screen. 'might as well answer my adoring fans', she giggle as she clicked on the little orange box.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: Hey, I just read your newest blog, want to talk?

She stared at the screen. 'Tormented Revenge…?', she had never heard of this person before, she frowned as she tried to recall the screen name but found she had never read any blogs by this person and they had certainly not commented on any of her posts. 'Well its nice for conversation', her thoughts were confirmed as she allowed her fingers to touch the keys, forming an online conversation.

_**Broken Blossom**_: Glad to speak to someone who has read my blogs, nice to talk to you -bows-

_**Tormented Revenge**_: hm, talk about polite -**smirk**-

_**Broken Blossom**_: Talk about rude **:P**

_**Tormented Revenge**_: Touché

_**Broken Blossom**_: -**Grins**-

_**Tormented Revenge**_: So tell me _Blossom_, why so _Broken_? You don't seem so emo -**smirk**-

She stared at his comment. 'someone seems arrogant', she glared. It was strange for people to question each others online names, it allowed the person some insight to the one they were talking to, allowed them a better idea of that persons personality. But this person just seemed to beam with arrogance to her.

_**Broken Blossom**_: I am simply that, _Broken_. _Broken_ mentally, _Broken _physically. _Broken_ hearted, _Broken_ minded. Plain and simply _Broken_ in so many simple ways. So what about you _Tormented_?

_**Tormented Revenge**_: I think I take back about you not being emo _Blossom _-smirk-

_**Broken Blossom**_: I prefer _Broken_. And you avoided my question.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: -**Laughs**- Damn you caught me -**smirk**- well, **to be honest**, it's the same as you, I am simply _Tormented_. _Tormented _in so many ways.

_**Broken Blossom**_: -**Rolls Eyes**- and you call me emo.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: Ah but this is how I am on the outside world. I bet you don't dare talk to your reality friends like how you talk in blogs.

She frowned as she read over his words. He was right, she would never tell her friends her true thoughts, never let them see the real her. But that was why she made blogs in the first place! This _Tormented_ had no right to try and analyse her.

_**Broken Blossom**_: That may be true, however, that is the reason that allows me to come online and be myself.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: Seems a waste no? To pretend to the outside world.

_**Broken Blossom**_: I wouldn't call it pretending, more self preservation.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: Ah so the _Flower_ knows of the outside worlds cruelties -**smirk**-

_**Broken Blossom**_: Please do not refer to me as anything other than my screen name, it irritates me. -**Glare**-

_**Tormented Revenge**_: My apologies _Blossom_.

_**Broken Blossom**_: And yet you refuse to use my preferred term _Broken_ -**sigh**-

_**Tormented Revenge**_: Ah so you like to be referred to as _Broken_, is that supposed to be a reminder?

_**Broken Blossom**_: I don't know, why don't you tell me _Tormented_.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: Hm, you got me. I guess we have more in common than I first thought.

_**Broken Blossom**_: And pray tell, what else do we have in common.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: Vampires. Our utter complete obsession on the sinful creatures of the night.

_**Broken Blossom**_: Ah I see…

_**Tormented Revenge**_: What I would like to know is just how obsessed you are with them -**smirk**-

Her brow once again creased into a frown as she traced her words with her eyes, who exactly was this _Tormented_.

"Sakura!", the sound boomed from the bottom of the hill the pink haired beauty was perched upon, "We got to get to class!".

The said girl Sakura looked up from her laptop to she her blonde hair friend waved at her frantically. Sakura sighed, just as things were getting interesting. She allowed her hands to once again trace her laptop keys to bid goodbye to her new online companion.

_**Broken Blossom**_: I'm afraid that it will have to wait, my friend is calling me, I have class in five minutes

_**Tormented Revenge**_: Just as things were getting interesting hm?

_**Broken Blossom**_: Until next time my _Tormented_ Stranger. I will depart back to my preppy lifestyle -**rolls eyes**-

_**Tormented Revenge**_: I look forward to our next dark discussion my dear _Blossom_.

_**Broken Blossom**_: I told you its _Broken_.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: Apparently you are -**smirk**-

Sakura glared at her laptop before slamming it shut, she would let it go to standby. She let a growl roll the back of her teeth, she had only started talking to that person and already they infuriated her, 'What the hell was that about?!', she questioned herself, allowing herself to calm down. She had to get back her preppy façade before she faced her friend, who she could hear still calling on her. She sighed as she slipped her laptop in her bag, stood up, dusted herself down, placed an award winning smile on her face before she skip lightly down the hill. "I'm coming Naru-Chan", she sang as she neared her blonde friend. She could see him pouting at the nickname, she giggled at this, Naruto was always the same. "don't pout like that Naruto, you'll start looking cute if you do", she grinned as his mouth dropped open, trying to put words into a comeback.

"Sakura-Chan! That's so mean", he started as he found words. "we're gonna be late for class cause of you and your laptop! Seriously what is it you do on that thing?!"

Sakura laughed, "It's cause I can hack into the school's wireless connection from up there", she stuck her tongue out at him, "And I was only blogging, chillax!".

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You blog Sakura-Chan?", he looked dumbfounded.

She giggled at his expression, "Of course I do! Everyone does! I recently posted something about how horrible our English teachers dress sense is, I mean seriously when will Kaka-sensei learn?", she sighed.

Naruto stared at her for a second before erupting into a grin, "That's Sakura-Chan for you, Queen of the school".

Sakura smiled sweetly as she dragged him in between all the hoards of students. Yeah that was her, the queen of the school. The Queen of the school who just happened to be a preppy cheerful girl in reality, but online she was a dark mysterious vampire lover who would love to give herself completely to a vampire. She sighed mentally as she allowed her thoughts to run back to the conversation she had with her newest online blog user, _Tormented_. She shook her head quickly, she didn't want to get distracted in school about online things. She quickly ran into her English class putting her thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Almost late Sakura-Chan", the voice of her sensei was muffled as the walked towards their designated seats.

"Sorry Kaka-sensei, me and Naruto were talking about what we where getting you for Christmas", she spoke as she let go of Naruto's wrist and walked to her desk, placing her bag on top of it and then looked at her sensei's mismatched eyes, "We're trying to get you something that will help you develop some fashion sense. Seriously sensei why cant you look cool for once", she pouted as she sat down, crossing her arms in a childish manor.

Kakashi chuckled at her antics and slowly clicked some buttons on his laptop that was place at the corner of his desk. "I'll consider it Sakura-Chan, but first let us begin class! I have got permission to access the internet for our class, so I want you to all research you chosen personal study essays, using the internet to gain more knowledge on your chosen books", Kakashi began a little rant about what the class was expected to do.

Sakura slipped her laptop out of her bag and placed it gently on her desk and waited for it to boot up as she pressed the on switch. She had already finished her essay and notes for her personal study. She glanced around the room carefully, everyone had their heads down, clicking furiously at their laptops, they were all clearly not going to let this opportunity go to waste, it was obvious no one was actually doing any work for it at home. Sakura glanced at her best friend who was sitting beside her, Naruto was typing pretty quick, making little clicks from the mouse pad now and then, it seemed even he was serious about getting the essay completed, but then again he was a last minute person, he probably hadn't even started it yet. She giggled inwardly at the thought of him sitting up the night before they were due in, typing furiously with empty ramen packs lying everywhere.

Sakura's emerald gaze moved from the boy next to her to their sensei at the front of the class, he was also typing away on his laptop, pausing now and then. 'What could he be doing', she thought. He didn't have any essay to do. She shook her head a little and looked at her now loaded computer, it had logged her automatically into the schools wireless internet. The school had a way of allowing certain classes on to the internet by the separate routers that were situated in each class, each had a different code so the computer technicians could send the connection to separate rooms. It was pretty pointless really, well it was for people like her who could hack it easily. She grinned as she opened up and internet browser and went to Random Splorge. Surely Kakashi-sensei wouldn't notice if she didn't work on her already completed essay.

She inwardly grinned as a chat box popped on to the corner of her screen after she logged in.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: Skipping class Miss Prep -**tut tut**-

Sakura rolled her eyes, she could have guessed they would still be on and that they would make some sort of stupid remark like that.

_**Broken Blossom**_: I'll have you know I'm not skipping, we have internet access in class today.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: Ah, so instead of doing the work presented you're taking advantage of the internet access and browsing the internet as you see fit.

_**Broken Blossom**_: -**Glare**- I've already completed the work so shut it.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: -**Laughs**- very well then _Blossom_.

_**Broken Blossom**_: Ugh! Do you never learn?

_**Tormented Revenge**_: Clearly not -**smirk**-

_**Broken Blossom**_: Ever heard a song called '_I Hate Everything About You'_. ?

_**Tormented Revenge**_: Three Days grace?

_**Broken Blossom**_: Yeah. Well that song explains how I feel about you right now -**glare**-

_**Tormented Revenge**_: Really? Then that means you love me and want me -**smirk**-

_**Broken Blossom**_: **:O** Nooo!! The title! Only the title! Damn you! You could be a girl for all I know and I know I'm not a lesbian.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: -**Laughs**- Whatever you say _blossom_ and I can assure that I'm a guy, I have the parts to prove it -**smirk**-

_**Broken Blossom**_: Perv.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: Damn you're so innocent.

_**Broken Blossom**_: Oi! Shut it!

_**Tormented Revenge**_: -**smirk**- so do tell _Blossom_, exactly how obsessed with vampires are you?

_**Broken Blossom**_: What do you mean exactly?

_**Tormented Revenge**_: It's a simply enough question. For instance if you met a vampire what would you do?

_**Broken Blossom**_: In all honestly? Well I do believe it would entirely depend on the vampire and its eyes but no matter what vampire it was I would allow it to drink from my neck.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: Seriously?

_**Broken Blossom**_: Yes. I can only begin to imagine the pain that would coarse through my body as I feel the blood gradually drain from my body. A creature of the night slowly stealing away my existence, but allowing me to die complete. Weird isn't it?

_**Tormented Revenge**_: I prefer the term beautiful. So you really are in love with the creatures of darkness.

_**Broken blossom**_: Ah, that is because I thought I met one once, but it was only a dream that penetrated my unconscious form as I collapsed a few years ago.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: What happened, in your dream that is.

_**Broken Blossom**_: To put quiet simply, I was embraced by one of the dark creatures that I am so madly obsessed with.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: -**smirks**- I do believe that your obsession beats anyone's, almost. Is that why you prefer to be seen as broken?

Sakura looked at the screen, realising that she had just allowed a secret part of her soul to be seen by a person she didn't know, a person that could be anyone, a person that could even be an online fake, like how she was a fake in reality. But, strangely enough this person made her feel like she could talk. If he was a fake he was a damn good one.

_**Broken Blossom**_: Mostly. After the 'dream' I tried to get my family and friends to believe me but they thought that I was insane. My family took me to see many psychologists and spent a fortune on different types of drugs that would try and help me from my 'delusion'. I lost all of my friends from that time and because of the amount of money my father had spent of me they soon didn't have enough money to keep us going and so he killed himself. My mother blamed it all on me and turned to prostitution to keep us fed and alcohol and beating me to keep herself from throwing me out the house. I turned into an amusement for her to keep around the house. She even allowed men to pay her to touch me. I suppose instead of _broken_ I could be referred to as _Stained, Dirty_ or even _Twisted. _Sorry for allowing you light into my messed up life **=]**

_**Tormented Revenge**_: …I'm sorry for making you talk about your past with me.

_**Broken Blossom**_: Don't worry about it, I'm so over it -**Laughs**- shit happens. Sorry for springing it one you, I just feel like I can talk to you really easy.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: That's simply because I'm hot -**smirk**-

_**Broken Blossom**_: I'm sure you are -**rolls eyes**- But no matter how hot you are, I am, by far, much hotter -**wink**-

_**Tormented Revenge**_: -**Smirk**- Shame you cant prove that online.

Sakura pushed some of her hair behind her ear as she looked intently at the screen. She had just allowed this unknown guy to know of her tortured life and now, now she was considering trying to meet him in reality. She glanced at Naruto who stared at his laptop with a frown. 'Must be having trouble with his essay', she guessed. She wondered what he would think of the site she so frequently visited and of meeting up with someone she didn't know. She knew fine well he wouldn't agree with it, sighing mentally, she could only imagine him ranting on about the number of fake people online. But…she glance back to her screen at his last comment…everyone on this site seemed to be real. This was a place where people were allowed to be themselves, he couldn't be a fake could he? She closed her shining eyes and allowed her fingers type the words she couldn't form in her mind or on her tongue.

_**Broken Blossom**_: Then why don't we prove it in reality?

She peaked one eye open and they widened a small fraction as she realised she had done it. She was going to try and meet this person in the real world. The more she thought about it the more she realised she really wanted to meet him, this person who made her feel like she could spill her twisted past and present to him and still feel pure and innocent. She breathed slowly as she saw his reply pop up, it felt like it was in slow motion as she waited minutes for him to comment back.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: You do realise that I could be anyone yeah?

_**Broken Blossom**_: Yeah I know.

Sakura paused again, waiting for him to type back. What if he didn't want to meet her? What if he didn't want to meet someone as sick and twisted like her. She could feel silent tears try to form in her eyes. Her soft features frowned as she willed the tears away. She never cried. She stopped crying long ago and she wouldn't allow herself to cry again.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: -**Smirk**- Rule breaker. Lets do it then. But if you turn out to be some gay perv I'm going to kick your ass.

Sakura let go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding. He wanted to meet her, he wanted to see her in person, in reality, away from the internet that shadowed their faces and forms from each other. She smiled in an almost grin like way.

_**Broken Blossom**_: Its settled then. What area are you from and we can meet half way between both our areas.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: I'm from the Central East side of Konoha and you dear _Blossom_?

_**Broken Blossom**_: Central Konoha. I suppose we could meet at Hokage Monument Park?

_**Tormented Revenge**_: Good to know you actually now your way around Konoha -**smirk**-

_**Broken Blossom**_: Of course I do, do you take me for someone simple?

_**Tormented Revenge**_: No, only someone simply _Broken_. Is 6o'clock ok for you my _Blossom_?

_**Broken Blossom**_: Perfect. I have to go now, class is almost over.

_**Tormented Revenge**_: Until tonight then.

_**Broken Blossom**_: Until tonight. Oh and I'm nobody's _Blossom_.

Sakura closed the conversation and signed out quickly before he could make some sort of comment, she loved having the last word. She went over the conversation in her head, she was meeting him, tonight at six, in monument park, alone. Naruto was going to kill her.

She looked at the boy as she packed her laptop away, he still had a frown on his face, "Are you ok Naruto?", Sakura sounded her worry.

He looked taken back as he seemed to realise where he was, he shook his head a little before talking, "Essays just a killer", he grinned at her.

"Whats wrong"

Naruto's grin faded at her demand, she was clearly not playing games, letting him see her inner personality out, the inner personality that Naruto knew well before they moved into this high school, a high school away from the area they used to live in. He smiled sadly at her, memories of the past seeping into his thoughts, "Don't worry Sakura, nothing for you to worry about".

"So it is something", she confirmed looking at him firmly.

"Yeah", he whispered, packing away his laptop.

"As long as I know baka", she punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Plus I need a favour", she continued with a grin.

"Huh?", Naruto mumbled stupidly as he blinked his blue eyes at his mischievous looking best friend.

"I need a lift tonight, I'm meeting some friends at the Hokage Monument Park at six"

"Tonight at six?", he asked scratching his head a little.

Sakura raised a sleek eyebrow, "is that a problem".

Naruto's hands flew from the back of his head as he waved them at Sakura, "No no no!", he shouted, "It's fine. Just a tight squeeze is all", he laughed nervously as he lowered one of his hands as the other went to scratch his nose as a cute blush crossed across his cheeks.

Sakura had caught on 'I knew you weren't doing your essay Naruto'. She grinned slyly, "well as long as your date doesn't mind you being a little bit late".

Naruto grinned, "no she wo-Wait a minute!! I don't have a date Sakura-", the bell interrupted Naruto as Sakura grabbed her bag that her laptop was neatly tucked into and ran for the door, pulling a face at Naruto as she went. "Pick me up at quarter to six then!", she shouted almost out the door, "And Kaka-sensei please buy something cooler to wear in class", with that she waved and disappeared leaving a red faced Naruto and a chuckling Kakashi rubbing his masked chin.

She giggled to herself as she ran to her locker, speaking his to the people who waved to her on her way. She couldn't wait till school finished.

* * *

Sakura jumped into the passengers seat of his car with a huge smile plastered across her face as she waited patiently for Naruto to hurry and get in and drive her home, she would be meet her mysterious _Tormented_ in under two hours now and she had no idea what she was going to wear. This was the first time in years that she had been truly excited. She watched Naruto as he opened his door and slid in, starting the car, he spoke in a calm manor that was so unlike him, "Why are you so happy, I'm jealous of the cause". he reversed the small orange car out of the parking space before driving of towards her house, the house that happened to be closer.

Sakura looked at his almost glaring eyes as he watched the road, awaiting her response. "why are you so grumpy, I'm annoyed at the cause". she strained to hear his mutter of 'So am I' as he indicated left and turned down a street leading closer and closer to their destination. "Are you sure you're ok Naruto?", she spoke with concern flowing through her words.

"I will be tomorrow Sakura-Chan", he confirmed as he pulled into the drive way of a somewhat small house that look almost like a bungalow. "Here we are", he chimed with a grin now on his face, "I'll pick you up at quarter to 'kay?.

"Kay", she smiled giving him a quick hug before grabbing her bag, exiting the car and running to the door of her house, entering it slowly.

Sakura didn't allow herself to get acquainted with the temperature difference as she ran up the stairs to her room, she had to pick out her outfit, she wanted to look perfect for him. Him. Her mystery blogger that had trespassed into her mind from the first comment he had left her. Was that normal? Did she seem obsessed? What if he didn't like her? What if he stood her up? Sakura fell on to her bed and let out an aggravated scream that was eaten and muffled by the pillow she had her face buried in. 'Too many bad thoughts Sakura. Show some optimism for once, be that that preppy person that you're so good at pretending to be', she scolded herself mentally as she got of her bed, smoothing the red sheets, and made her way to her closet. When it was fully open it looked like Jeckle met Hide in the fashion world, one side was filled with some many different colours, ranging from bright to pale, whereas the opposite, right, side of it was filled with blacks, white and other dark colours. It was her reality and true personalities battling for the dominance in her closet. She bit her lip a little as she allowed herself to rummage through the right side. She was meeting someone who knew her true personality, they might as well see the person that she was, the person trapped inside her.

Sakura's delicate hands skimmed over the different fabrics resting them on silk. She pulled out the black, red ribbon-ed, red laced corset that she had fell in love with while shopping with Naruto. She smiled at the memory of dragging a very reluctant Naruto out shopping with her. A laugh pushed through her lips as she tossed the corset on her bed and began to rummage through the chest of drawers next to her bed.

After Sakura felt she had picked something that made her feel at ease while wearing she went for a quick shower before putting on her chosen outfit for the night. She dawned on the corset, that seemed to given her chest good support and cleavage, a pair of black jeans that stitched up the sides of them with red fabric, the stitching went all the way up to the waist of the jeans, a pair of simple black converse with red laces, a few bracelets, rings and an elegant black chocker. Sakura looked into her mirror and applied a touch of eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss before putting in studded red earrings. She was complete. She gave a twirl in front of her mirror as a sign of approval. She walked towards her side table that was at the other side of her bed and extracted her purse from the small drawer that it held, thankfully it was red, it matched perfectly as she slipped it in to her black one strap bag and walked out the door to her room. She looked at the clock in the hallway, '17:46', Naruto should be outside waiting for her she picked up her pace as she ran down the stairs heading for the door.

"Disgrace"

The words froze her in place just as her hand was outstretched to the handle. She turned slowly to the right to face her mother who was leaning against the living room door frame, glass of something alcoholic in one hand and a cigarette in the other. "mother..", Sakura spoke quietly.

"That's all you ever were.", She took a slow draw of the cigarette that she held between her thumb and two other fingers, she paused and exhaled, "A disgrace. You and you're fucked up head with you're split personality", she growled at Sakura as she took a swig from the glass in her other hand hissing as the liquid finished sliding down her throat, "Of to go see your fucking vampires tonight eh?".

Sakura flinched as her mothers voice rose slightly. She licked her lips, choosing her words carefully, "Im off out to meet some friends tonight mother, I'll be back later tonight". She made a move closer to the door and the glass that was in her mothers hand was suddenly thrown and smashed against the door Sakura was in the process of opening.

"Go on get out the house you stupid fucking bitch!", Her mother screamed as she ran out the door towards the Naruto's car that was waiting patiently for.

Sakura opened the door, jumped in a gasped, "Drive!", while trying to get her breathing back to a steady pace.

Naruto eyed her shook up state, "Are you ok?".

Sakura nodded numbly, "Nothing new", she laughed, running her fingers through her hair, trying to even it out to make it look as neat as it did when she was in her room.

Naruto shot her a worried glance as the smell of brandy and blood touched his senses. "You're bleeding", he stated it as he focused his eyes on the road.

Sakura looked at him for a second as she frowned, pulling down the flip mirror attached to the ceiling on front on her above her head. As Naruto said she was bleeding, a bit of glass had caught her across her neck, it looked like someone had clawed her. She quickly pulled her zipper from bag and put it on, hopefully I wouldn't go over her corset, thankfully the drink had missed her treasured corset but that was simply because her hair had shielded it. Her fingers touched the wet bits of hair, she sighed, "Great I smell like an alcoholic", she laughed non the less.

Naruto smiled at her, "you look nice by the way".

Sakura grinned at him, "thanks! Remember when I bought this corset?".

They soon filled the short drive with joking about how Naruto had almost fainted when Sakura had dragged him into the underwear section.

They arrived at the part around five past six, "Phone me if you need picked up", Naruto spoke, removing his eyes of the clock to give his friend a last once over before driving away.

Sakura waved as his car disappeared around a corner before walking it to the park towards the monument in the dead centre of the park. The park was created in memory of the people who had founded Konoha and who had worked together to make it the striving place it was now. These people had taken up the position of town mayor and normally lasted in that position until they died, or retired. It was always the strongest candidate in intelligence and the freedom of speech that normally won, someone the towns people could look up to and follow with out conflict.

Sakura smiled as her feet led her closer and closer to the monument, she could now make it out and the figure of someone lazing against it. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the outline of someone, was it him. She grinned and felt the excitement coarse through her the closer she got. She could see the person a little clear as she moved towards it and could make out that it was indeed boy. Her face creased into a little frown, he seem rather short. 'Disappointment?', she questioned herself and in truth she was somewhat disappointed. She was, however, no less excited to see him but the closer she got the more different he seemed. And it wasn't until she stood a few feet away from him that she felt true disappointment. Ginger hair that sat in a mount of greasy looks that shielded his green eyes that were hid even further by thick glasses. He was a short and lanky boy, defiantly younger than her with a spotty face that all together added with his looks and childish clothes to scream "computer nerd kid who didn't have a life"! Sakura didn't know where to relocate her widened emerald gaze.

The boy finally noticed her presence and turned to look her over, clearly checking her out. 'The cheek', Sakura frowned. He pushed himself off from the monument and walked towards her, showing that he was indeed shorter than her like Sakura had presumed in her head. His head tilted slightly as he cleared his throat, "I was expecting better but I guess you'll do", his voice confirmed that he had a nasal defect of some kind.

Sakura's jaw dropped slightly at his words as he moved closer to her. She found her voice as she frowned and placed her hands on her hips, "Do for what exactly".

The boy snorted as he walked, "For sex clearly Slut".

Sakura glared. Who the fuck did this bitch think he was?! She growled as he reached two feet away from her, "Call me a slut again and I'll make you eat my fist".

"Who do you think your talking to like that, I'm paying you remember", the boy was now returning her glare as he added, "Slut".

Sakura was about to go for this brat as her voice dropped a tone, "Why you little-", she went rigged as she felt and arm around her waist.

"There you are _Blossom_, you had me worried when you weren't on time". the voice was deep and husky and Sakura could hear the smirk in the tone of the beautiful voice that made her shudder slightly as it sounded next to her ear.

The young boy had back of a few feet as his eyes widened at the presence of her mystery man, he stuttered, "s-sor-sorry…my m-m-mistake", he then ran around the side of the monument out of sight.

Sakura felt like she should be wearing a smirk also but she quickly stepped away from the arm around her and spun around to look at her dear _Tormented_, letting her rage out on him, "I was going to kill him, before you turned up". It was after the words flew from her mouth that she really took him in. tall, pale complexion, onyx eyes, dark midnight blue hair, beautifully defined cheek bones and jaw, a one hell of a sexy smirk on those kissable lips. "Wow, maybe you are the hotter one", Sakura regretted letting those words leave her lips instead of the confines of her mind, she hadn't meant to say that and when she did his smirk seemed to intensify more.

"I wouldn't be so sure my little _Blossom_", he chuckled deeply.

Sakura had lost all train of thought at the sound of his deep laugh, was every part of him just so damn sexy, she then realised what he had said, she glared in response, "I told you I'm nobody's _Blossom_, got that _Tormented_", she jabbed him in the chest with her index finger to further define her point and she wished she hadn't because it allowed her to feel just how chiselled his chest was, she bit her lip as she drew back her hand.

"Ah yes, you wanted to know why I'm truly _tormented_", he started as he took a step closer to her, leaning his head next to her ear, "It's because I am one of those creatures that you fantasize draining your blood".

Sakura was about to snort and push his shoulder to get him away from her if it hadn't been the sharp tooth that she could now feel tracing the crook of her neck, joining her neck to her shoulder. Her eyes moved to his soft silky locks as she moved back a little to see his face. Her eyes came into contact with his tooth first, his sharp, pointed canine that was protruding from his mouth over his bottom lip. Her eyes then moved up to his eyes, his dark mysterious eyes that were staring directly at her. Her breath got caught in her throat as she pushed him back so he could she her burning emerald eyes glaring at him intently, "You dare try to make a fool of me by pulling this crap of. You have some nerve you bastard", she growled pushing his chest slightly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Believe me its no joke love", he smirked as he watched scoff voicing her clear disbelief. "Because," he continued, moving closer to her until there was mere inches between them, "I was the vampire you met all those years ago Sa-ku-ra".

Sakura was about to hit him with a comment when it hit her like way it seem to fit perfectly coming from his lips 'Sa-ku-ra', she hadn't given him her name.

It seem impossible but he had somehow managed to get closer to her, her body now practically pressed against his. She could feel his chest move as he whispered, "I'm _Tormented_ because I put you through so much pain after promising to steal you away from the pains of the world when you were grown".

'_I'll steal you away from this pain filled world as soon as you have grown and I wont allow anyone to hurt you for you will be mine, my Blossom'_

The words rang in her head, echoing the past so-called dream in her head. It had been him that she saw while running away from her already drunken mother, she had started drinking when Sakura's father began paying attention to Sakura every time he came home from long business trips and Sakura's mother took it out on her. Then one day, sitting in the rain in this very park he came and embraced her, whispering how he would take her away from it all.

Sakura looked dazed as she looked up to his dark eyes, emerald clashing against onyx. "Sasuke?", she remembered.

The vampire smirked as he allowed his mouth to fall to her neck again, licking the wound that he had smelt as soon as she entered the park, along with the brandy in her hair, he had frown at this. But it disappeared as he felt Sakura shiver suddenly at his touch. "aren't you afraid now you know the truth Sakura, that I am in fact a real vampire", he whispered, letting his breath spread across her skin.

Her own breath got caught in her throat as she resisted a moan as she felt the ice cool breath set fire to her skin. A blush crawled across her cheeks as she found it slightly harder to breath. "Didn't I tell you", she breathed slowly and deeply, "I would let you drink from my neck, I'm not afraid". she could feel his smirk against her neck as she subconsciously draped her arms around his neck.

"Good. I hope my eyes are beautiful enough for you".

"Just as I remember them. Perfect.", Sakura moaned as she felt his tongue flick against her neck.

"And now Sakura I will make you completely mine, My Blossom", as he said that he kissed her neck and sunk his teeth into her neck, gaining a gasp from her lips as he began to drain the blood from her being.

It was exactly as she thought it would feel like. The sharp intense pain that seemed to spread pleasure through her body like a wild dark fire that couldn't be extinguished. It merged the boundaries of pain and pleasure, blurring them together as she felt little parts of her being escape along side her blood. Her soul was slowly belonging to him.

Sasuke stopped abruptly, licking his lips, savouring her sweet taste as he looked at her face, it was twisted beautifully in pleasure. She smirked as he bit his wrist letting his blood slip down his pale skin and then lowered it to her lips, tainting them red, allowing her to taste him. "Mine", he stated as she licked his blood.

* * *

_Well I do hope yous enjoyed it. I have to say this one didn't turn out the way i wanted it to, I wanted a better developed backforund between Sakura and Sasuke's first meeting, but i felt it would take away from the idea she had put behind her as a long since past memory, plus im lazy :P Well please R&R you know the drill guys and i will try and upload soon with yet another pairing =]_

_With Roses And Lilies _**Withered.**


End file.
